


Thoughts

by casness



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks about Arthur and his visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Merlin remembered when he first met Arthur, a boy of 13 and already eager to leave and learn about the world. Merlin disguised himself as a trader looking for shelter from the storm. He remembered Arthur and Kay sitting with him near the fire while he told stories of far off kingdoms and just rulers. It was that night after the two boys had gone to bed and that Merlin experienced a vision of a future with Arthur. A vision that Merlin had not thought about since that day.

Merlin didn't lie when he told Arthur that he watched over him. Merlin just didn't tell him the entire truth. The truth that he was always watching and learning about Arthur, not just looking in on him once in a while. Every lesson, fight, and romantic tryst was watched by Merlin. He knew of the repressed desire that Arthur had harbored for the neighbor's son, a desire that lead him to lay with the sister all the while imagining the boy. By the time, Merlin had learned every weakness, either in knowledge, sword fighting or what makes Arthur breathless and gasp with pleasure. Yes, Merlin knew exactly what to say to get Arthur to follow, obey and, now, fall in love with him.

Even at Camelot, Merlin continued to watch Arthur, He knew that Arthur lusted for Guinevere, the forbidden fruit held by Leontes. He knew about the meeting at the beach and the kiss during the journey to her father. There was little that escaped Merlin when it came to Arthur, especially since it had all appeared in the vision years ago.

Merlin's musing of the past were interrupted by a moan and the shifting of his companion. He looked down and placed a kiss on the blond hair. "Sleep," said Merlin as he stroked his companion's back.

"Can't. We have to get up," whispered Arthur, kissing Merlin before moving to get up.

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur wash up and get dressed. This was the king that he followed, the one in his vision and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot belongs to Starz.


End file.
